Third Wheel
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Cloud finally defeated Sephiroth, but with help from a certain redhead bother his brunette lover?


**_Title: Third Wheel  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_Yes, I own them.**  
Pairings: **Axel/Cloud/Sora_**_  
Rating: _**_M - XXX_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU Game, Yaoi, Threesome, abuse, semi-non-con, and angst. Spoilers for those who haven't played KHII and major OOC-ness._

**_Summary: _**_Cloud finally defeated Sephiroth, but with help from a certain redhead bother his brunette lover?_

**_Author's Note:_**I'm dedicating this to an author, one of my faves, Yoshimara. She wrote an awesome story, two to be precise. _Chains of Hope _and _Chains of Rapture_. Those are awesome stories, go check them out, you'll love them, I know _I _did. Yoshi gave me the pairing and idea, so go her!

_Yoshimara – This is all for you, babe! Happy early birthday!_

**xxx**

The blond pushed the brunette off of him, sitting up. "Don't; please don't do this, Cloud." Said blond man's lover begged. It wasn't something that Cloud could help, he just felt like he needed to stop the silver-haired monster once and for all. "Please, at least stay with me tonight, then go tomorrow morning." _Where I'd be able to stop you_, the brunette thought silently. His pleas increased in volume and desperateness with every shake of Cloud's head.

"I must go, Sora. I must finish this once and for all." Cloud stood up, grabbing his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. The blond refused to look at his lover, knowing that he would see unshed tears in those blue eyes and that those glossy blues would surely stop him from leaving the bed – let alone the room or even the house.

"Just look at me then, please…" Cloud couldn't. He just couldn't give into those eyes that always looked so worried and loving. Cloud ended up looking at those eyes either way, feeling his will give in as he pounced forward and kissed his lover passionately. Their bodies were once again pressed together, the only thing parting them were Cloud's boxers that he had pulled on his way to leave. "Take them off, please, and stay one more night…" Cloud nodded and took off his boxers, throwing them across the room to hurriedly return to being one with his lover.

Without preparing or waiting, he slowly started to enter the brunette, feeling the tightness grip his length in the most alluring way. Sora moaned and shuddered as his one and only became a part of him for the third time that night. Sora's nails scored Cloud's back with reddened welts that caused said blond to moan at the pain, starting to thrust slowly in and out of his significant other. Sora couldn't stop moaning, loving how Cloud was able to hit that spot with every inward stroke that set him on fire, letting out a new series of gasps, shudders, and moans each time. "Please, oh please, oh please! More!" Sora begged, wrapping his legs around the hips of the other and tightening his thighs together to press them together even more.

Cloud grunted Sora's name multiple times, still pumping in and out of him, this time faster than before. "Oh, Sora," Cloud moaned, feeling that feeling in the pit of his stomach… "Fuck!" He yelled, his climax inevitably coming. He reached his hand down, gripping his lover's length in his hand and finishing him off while he himself rode out his orgasm.

"Mm, Cloud!" Sora moaned quietly, relaxing under the blond after his body stopped twitching uncontrollably. "I's tireds" Sora said childishly, bringing his hand up to rub his eye as he dropped his legs from around the other's waist.

"Then sleep, my love." Cloud said slowly, ignoring the need to sleep himself. He was going to go defeat Sephiroth tonight whether his little keyblade lover wanted it or not.

Once the teenage brunette fell asleep with Cloud brushing back his hair, Cloud pulled out and stood, taking the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and covering his lover. Then he started to dress, grabbing First Tsurgi from the wall and heading out the room and the house as quietly as possible.

Cloud walked along Hollow Bastion silently, knowing that any sound would make the town echo in an eerie way that caused shivers to travel up anyone's spine, even someone as fearless as Cloud.

Walking past an alleyway, he noticed a man leaning against one of the walls, a cigarette hanging from his lips while his hands played with what looked like a chakram, the only reason Cloud knew this was because Yuffie carried one just like it…

"Hey! Hey, spiky!" Cloud drew First Tsurgi from his back and held his body in his fighting stance. "Whoa! Calm down. I just came to talk." Cloud looked warily at the red-head, taking in his appearance. Green as emerald eyes, tattoos shaped as teardrops under his eyes, and hair that defied gravity even more than his. What stood out more was his attire. This…person was wearing a long black trench coat looking thing with the hood pulled back. He looked like…Reno…but Cloud knew better, right? "Ignore the cloak." The redhead stated as though he knew what Cloud was thinking.

"Sora said you died in The World That Never Was…" Cloud said, keeping his tone at a monotone level, Cloud knew what Axel had said to his lover.

"Nope. I just faded, then I found a heart, and _ba-bam!_" He made a wide sweeping motion above his head with his hands, "Here I am."

"Then go back to where you came from." Cloud said, re-sheathing his sword and walking down past the alleyway to a shortcut to get to get to Dark Depths.

"Wait!" Axel said, stepping in front of the blond, ignoring the death glare he was currently receiving. "You know Sora, right?" Cloud didn't answer but only increased his glare ten-fold. _What does he want with Sora?_, was the only thing that was running through Cloud's mind at the moment. "I wanted to talk to him…"

"Hell no." Cloud tried to walk around Axel, only to be stopped once again.

"Why are you so protect-oh!" Axel's eyes lit up as though he figured out the meaning of life. "The little keyblade bearer is your little fuck-toy." He said that cockily, not thinking Cloud would do anything. He was dead. Wrong.

Cloud pressed the other up against the wall of the building, glaring at him with all his might, his body shaking in rage. "Don't speak about Sora like that. He's _not _a fuck-toy, and if I _ever _hear you talk about him like that again, I'll rip out your heart and make sure you don't get another one, you heartless bastard." Cloud's voice was the most menacing that it has ever been, he's never been so pissed, he'd _never _met someone that was so willing to insult his little lover. Now that he met someone like that, he was more than ready to really cut their heart out.

"Sorry, but getting you riled up seems fun." Axel used all his might to change their position to where he was the one pressing the blond to the wall. "You're eyes seem to glow and jaw sets in place and it's so fucking sexy." Axel smirked, bringing his lips to the hover over those of the blond's. "I'm going to kiss you now." Axel said a moment before he brought his lips down on those of the unsuspecting other's. He used his tongue to pry open Cloud's lips and immediately moaned when he had control of the other. His body was currently holding Cloud in place and his hands were holding Cloud's in a vise grip by his head.

Cloud's eyes were open in shock and his mouth went slack, making it easier for the redhead to assault his mouth. Cloud had a feeling that he was strong enough to throw the other off of him, but didn't seem to want to. Cloud's eyes eventually fell shut and he willingly kissed back, relaxing his tensed arms.

Axel released Cloud's arms to move his hands to the spiky blond hair that just taunted him. Cloud's hands tweaked in happiness as they were released, with being stiff, even if not for long, they had groaned in impatient wanting of being let go. He then moved them to grip the other's cloak in a wanton way. Cloud pushed his body into the other, loving how Axel had pressed back with just as much need as he felt the blond himself was portraying.

The kiss went on for more minutes, tongues not battling, simply moving in synch with each other and hands slowly mapping the layout of one anothers body.

When Axel brought his nail down behind the shell of Cloud's ear, said blond snapped out of his revere and thought quite critically about his lover that was at home, completely unknowing that he was cheating on him. Cloud pushed at Axel's chest as hard as he could. "No." He said simply, running off to do what he left his lover for.

Coming to the Dark Depths after the Chrystal Fissure, he saw Sephiroth, standing proud, looking out of the canyon. "I was wondering if tonight was the night…" His silky voice practically sung into the night.

"The night for you to die!" Cloud exclaimed, quickly unsheathing Tsurgi and jumping over to the silveret. Just as Cloud expected, Sephiroth blocked his attack and flipped over him, attacking from behind. Cloud, having lots of practice, was able to shield the first hit, but not the second one where it came raining down on his right shoulder. The force of the hit caused him to fall to the ground, barely being able to block the deathblow. But blocking it caused him to lose his grip on Tsurgi.

"How sad. Not even five minutes and I've already got you at your knees… What would you poor little _fuck-toy _think about that?" Cloud's eyes became blue fire as he realized that Sephiroth sent Axel and that's why they both called Sora a…no. Sora wasn't one. Sora wasn't a fuck-toy. Sora was Cloud's lover, his only other. "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out willing you were."

_Willing?_ Cloud's eyes questioned.

"I wonder what he'll do when he finds out you are no longer just his…that you cheated on him. With none other than me, the man you _swore _to _god _you hate." Cloud went to move, to dive for his weapon when Sephiroth pressed Masamune into Cloud's throat. "Don't move…"

**xxx**

Cloud gagged, not being able to stop the silveret from shoving his cock down his throat. He had to willingly agree to this, or have the knowledge that his brunette love would be in harms way. And Cloud couldn't do that; he couldn't willingly let Sephiroth harm Sora, knowing there was something he could've done about it. So, he agreed to this. This demeaning thing that he only enjoyed if the one in his mouth was Sora. The only one.

"Hey, boss-man! Did y-whoa! What the hell!?" Cloud heard Axel, but wasn't able to look at him with Sephiroth holding the back of his head and thrusting in a little bit quicker now. "This wasn't part of the deal…"

"Shut up, Nobody. Go find the keyblade bearer like you wanted, and fuck him. You know you want your Roxas back." Sephiroth's voice was somehow calm and relaxed through all this.

"No! Back off him!" Cloud was confused as to why Axel was helping him now, when he willingly practically gave him to the monster on a silver-freakin'-platter.

Next thing Cloud knew, was that he was thrown to the ground next to Tsurgi and there were flames surrounding the cliff. The blond looked up and noticed that Axel had two chakrams and had flames flowing from them as he shot them in Sephiroth's direction. Cloud quickly picked up his sword and ran to Axel's side – not caring whose side the redhead was on – and helped him attack Sephiroth while dodging the flames.

Axel was keeping an eye on the other, seeing how he reacted with the flames so close to him. It wasn't as though Axel _meant_ to have the flames fly so close to the blond. It's just that Sephiroth moved fast and by the time he shot the flame outwards, it was in Cloud's way to get to him, barely missing him by an inch. He made sure to keep the flames surrounding the area, so as not to let Sephiroth get away, but apparently, the one-winged monster didn't need a walkway, for he disappeared in a flurry of feathers before appearing behind Axel and catching him off guard.

Cloud watched as Axel blocked Masamane with one chakram while using the other to attack, getting nowhere with Sephiroth as such a skilled fighter. Cloud saw how Axel's arms bent and danced in a way that protected him from all the attacks that Sephiroth unleashed on him. Having enough of this, Cloud jumped in, helping Axel from the side, feeling victorious with every hit he was able to manage to land on the silveret.

Smiling when glancing Axel's way, Cloud took one last rough blow from Sephiroth before dealing his own hard hit, successfully disarming the monster before running the blade through him.

Cloud felt thoroughly satisfied as the sword easily slid into Sephiroth. "Die, you despicable bastard." Cloud said, pulling Tsurgi out before slamming it back in. Cloud's eyes started to water, finally feeling like it was over.

"Cloud, stop." Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling him away and stopping him from stabbing Sephiroth over and over again. "It's over now…" Cloud dropped Tsurgi and leaned back into Axel's arms, letting a few tears fall as he looked up into the darkened sky. "Relax…"

"Thank you." Cloud said, moving from Axel's arms to walk a few feet forward, getting one last look at the monster that tortured his life from as far back as he could remember.

"Don't thank me, just go back to Sora; he probably already knows you're gone." Axel suggested, not wanting to get caught by the keyblade bearer that reminded him of his old lover.

"Okay…" Cloud turned around, walked to Axel and gave him a hug – something that he never thought he would willingly do to anyone in his weirdest dream.

"Go home. Go back to Sora."

"What about you? You helped me defeat him, I can't just leave you." Cloud backed away.

Axel smiled sadly before kissing Cloud's lips once more and walked away, disappearing into the night without so much as a goodbye.

Cloud stood looking at the spot where Sephiroth died, it now being bare all but for a dark feather, for a few more moments before turning and walking away, grabbing his beloved sword and heading back home.

When he arrived, the light in the kitchen was on and his spiky-haired lover was waiting outside for him. When Cloud came into a street lamp's light, Sora had sighed and ran to the blond and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You left!" Sora sobbed into Cloud's armor. "You said you wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Sora." Cloud said, holding his lover in his arms while he held him close. "But I did it."

"Did what?" Sora leaned back, keeping his arms around the blond's neck but looked at his lover's blank eyes.

"I defeated him."

"Who? Sephiroth?!" With a nod from the other man, Sora tightened his hold and kissed Cloud's cheek in a proud kind of way. "I'm so happy for you! How'd you do it?!"

"I…had help…" Cloud said ashamedly. He didn't want Sora to think any less of him, Cloud was supposed to be strong and independent, someone that someone like Sora needs.

"From who!? Sora asked, not sounding any less proud.

"Axel…"

"Axel?! He's alive?!" Sora sounded clearly shocked, feeling his heart race at the possibilities.

**xxx**

Everyone in town was amazed, especially Sora. Cloud was currently surrounded by people who were congratulating him. Leon was joking around with the blond about how long it took. All of it was good-natured but Cloud made sure to avoid any questions about the fight, knowing that if he did, he would have to mention that he had help from Axel. But Sora had told him to keep quiet about Axel, saying no one would appreciate having a Nobody in their town that was destroyed because of them. Even though Cloud was reluctant with taking all the glory, he agreed, knowing that Sora was right.

"How'd ya do it? What made this time so fucking different?" Cid asked, clapping Cloud on the back.

"I…" Cloud started, thanking Sora with his eyes when the brunette interrupted him.

"Need some sleep. He's had a long night and could do with some rest." There were some mutters from Riku and Leon about how that was probably mostly Sora's fault. "So, I'm going to take him home," and then quietly so only Cloud could hear, he added, _'And congratulate him alone.'_ Hearing his little lover talk like that sent thrills through Cloud's body. Riku and Leon chuckled a little more while Sora wrapped his arm around Cloud's and dragged him home.

They barely made it into the house when Sora pushed Cloud against the door and stood on his tip-toes to kiss the blond possessively. Cloud laid his hands on Sora's waist, bending down some to as not to strain his lover's neck. Sora's were tangled in Cloud's hair, pulling at the hair in random intervals, causing Cloud to moan out in pain that was laced with pleasure.

But before anything more could be done, there was a knock on the door. For some reason, both anticipated it to be the fire-loving redhead. But when Cloud answered the door, it wasn't, it was Yuffie, just wanting to congratulate Cloud personally. And when the door was shut, Cloud realized he wasn't in the mood anymore and went to the kitchen, knowing that it was already time for dinner.

"Hey, Sora?" Cloud called while preparing the food on the counter and turning on the stove.

"Yes, dear?" Cloud rolled his eyes at the endearment and went back to his cutting.

"Can you run to the store, I need some more tomato sauce, onions and a thing of hamburger?." The blond barely heard an answer from his lover before the door shut, meaning that he left to get it.

Sora walked along the streets, not watching where he was going, instead looking at his feet to make sure he didn't step on a crack, he was feeling in a very giddy mood. Well, why shouldn't he be happy, his Cloud had defeated his mortal enemy. Even though Cloud still seemed a little bummed out at the fact.

**xxx**

With the bags in hand, Sora was on his way home. His eyes were once again attached to his feet as he avoided all cracks. And since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he ran into someone and stumbled back a little. His eyes were caught on some Converse's that had flames along the side before his baby blues moved up to see dark cargo pants that had chains and buckles hanging from them, the pants themselves were black with red lining them along the seems. Next, he saw a hunter green shirt that looked like it was sculpted to fit the body of whoever wore it. It was tight and a fit snug on the well-toned stomach of this man. Sora looked up at the face of the person and saw a cigarette hung from his lips and laid between the middle and ring finger of a pale hand that was covered with skeleton fingerless gloves.

Then that's when Sora noticed the bright green eyes of the man, those eyes that always seemed to captivate him, tugging at his heart in an alluring way. Sora unfocused his eyes, looking at the full person, noticing the flaming red hair and the chakram earring that hung from one pierced ear and seeing that it was none other than Axel himself.

Sora jumped up and down, feeling excited over something he didn't know. "Ohmygee! Axel! It's really you! I'm Sora, but of course you know that, we've met before. You died saving me, and I'm forever grateful for that, plus you were Roxas' lover. How do I know that, I don't know, I just do. You helped Cloud last night, and I'm even more grateful for that, I just can't believe that you would do something that nice for a complete stranger. But you did it for me, but I'm not a complete _complete_ stranger, you knew me because you knew Roxas and I remind you of him." Sora took a deep breath, for he was starting to feel lightheaded at the feeling of rambling so long.

"Yes, it's me." Axel took another puff of the cigarette and then dropped the butt to the floor, having run out of it, and stepped on it with his Converse. "Nice to see you again, Rox-Sora." Axel caught himself, thanking that Sora was even more blond than his once lover.

"You have to come to my home; you have to have dinner with us. Cloud would be _so very _excited to see you!" Without giving the redhead time to answer, Sora grabbed his thing pale wrist and dragged him in the direction of his home.

Axel didn't _not_ want to go to Sora's home, but he did not want to see Cloud again, that was a one time deal, meeting him was. He knew he should have left this world when he had the chance. But now not only was it too late, it was too late to have even made a run for it, for they were just down the street from the house that Cloud and Sora lived in. "Uh, Sora, why don't you let me go, so I can, uh, walk on my own?"

"Cause I don't trust you, you'll walk to slow, we must hurry, Cloud will be _so _excited!" Sora continued to drag the redhead, holding the bag of groceries in his hand.

Once they got to Sora's house, said brunette immediately walked in and yelled, "Cloud! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Was the reply. So Sora continued to drag Axel to the kitchen, where the blond was cooking. "Thanks, love." Cloud turned around to grab the bag of items and noticed right away that Sora wasn't alone. "Axel?! What are you doing here?" He asked, keeping his face stoic all but for the shock that showed in his eyes.

"I bumped into him and I thought that you might want to see him, seeing as he helped you and all."

"Thanks Sora." Cloud said, taking the things and ignored the redhead for the moment, trying to think of something to say to him, seeing as how he cheated on Sora with said redhead. "Dinner should be ready soon; maybe you should wait in the dining room."

"Okay! Axel come, I want to talk to you, unless…you want to talk to Cloud. Cause if you do, then I completely understand." Sora was rambling and he knew it, he just didn't know why he felt this way. He felt overexcited that Axel was here and in arms reach and he could just reach out, pull him to him, and ki…do nothing.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Cloud." Sora sighed in defeat, feeling depressed because he wouldn't be able to get some _'alone time'_ with the Nobody. Once Sora left the kitchen, Axel walked over to Cloud and carefully pressed a kiss to the blond's neck and laid his hands on those slim hips. "Hey," Axel said; his cockiness back from wherever in hell it went. "Can I 'Kiss The Cook'?" Axel asked, referring to the black apron that had red letters across the chest.

"You already did." Cloud said in a hushed whisper, "And you _won't _again."

"Aw, why not? I _know_ you loved it!" Axel started to grind against Cloud's backside, earning a moan from said blond. "See? That's proof that you _still _love it."

"No, Sora's here." Cloud was only worried about getting caught. How _selfless_ of him.

"Then when?" Axel asked, feeling as though he'd one.

"Tonight, the alley where we met. Now go to Sora, he's dieing to talk to you." Axel thrust his pelvis into Cloud's once more before leaving, going to the hyperactive brunette.

"Axel!" Sora jumped out of the seat, but immediately sat down when he had an almost uncontrollable urge to hug the Nobody.

"Hey," Axel said smoothly, noticing the hesitation in the kid's voice and the embarrassment on his cheeks. "Can I see your eyes?" Axel really didn't need to see his eyes, for he had stared into them nights on end for endless months. And yet, when Sora looked up at Axel, – like he asked – he was just as shocked at the color as he was when he had first met the Nobody that still owned his heart. "Beautiful," Axel said simply, gripping Sora's chin and bringing his lips down on the brunette's.

Sora was more than shocked at the feel of the redhead's lips on his, it was nothing he, himself, had ever felt. And yet, there was a part of him that sensed the familiarity within the feel of Axel's tongue moving his and tracing his gum. Sora just couldn't do anything but arch into him, laying his hands on Axel's shoulders. He was pressed even more into the other when Axel laid his hands on his slim hips and pulled them forward into his own.

Sora let out a tiny moan, afraid to let out anymore for fear of becoming too involved into the kiss, addicted to the mix of raspberries and cigarettes that invaded all his senses.

Axel moved his lips from Sora's and down to his neck where he bit gently and licked in spots that he knew would cause the teen to squirm and moan in the most delicious way.

Before he knew what was happening, Axel was pulled away by a pissed off blond ex-SOLDIER. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, sporting a bloody nose. Looking up, he saw Cloud's eyes shining with untold anger. "Uh, hey Cloud. Can I help you?"

"Cloud!" Sora jumped back, his back meeting the wall as Axel was cowering on the floor. "Stop!" Sora found his courage and pulled his blond lover away from hurting the redhead anymore.

"He was kissing you!" Cloud exclaimed as though he wasn't kissing him last night.

"Then hit me too, for I was kissing him back." Sora didn't know what was happening; he couldn't control what he was saying. "It's not like you don't want to."

To say Cloud was shocked was an understatement, he was freakin' appalled. "I would never…Sora, I love you." His eyes never left Sora's and he completely forgot that Axel was there, which gave said-redhead a chance to escape.

"Yeah, whatever." His eyes were dismissive and his tone was harsh. "Sleep on the couch." And with that, Sora left the room, heading to the bedroom where he locked the door.

Cloud looked after his lover for a few more moments before heading to the kitchen to put all the food away. Sora had freaked. Obviously. And Cloud didn't know why, he knew he didn't say anything wrong, he hadn't _done _anything wrong, he was just protecting his boyfriend…from the guy he had kissed himself. He was a hypocrite.

Even with everything that happened, Cloud still went out that night to meet with the redhead in alleyway. But once he got there, he punched Axel once more, still pissed at him for doing what he did.

"Come on Cloud," Axel said, holding his jaw. "You kissed me too."

"No, correction, _you_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around." Cloud regretted leaving his weapon at home, but couldn't get it seeing as how it was locked in Sora's and his bedroom.

"Then why did you come tonight?" Axel asked, standing up straight and pulling down his green shirt from where it lifted when he staggered back.

"To tell you to stay away from Sora."

"What about you? Can I have you?" Axel stalked towards Cloud, once again pressing him against the wall.

"Only if you leave Sora alone."

"Got it." Then he pressed their lips together, both moaning at the contact. Axel's hands found the hem of Cloud's white shirt before pulling it up and attaching his mouth to a delectable nipple that stood out. Cloud's hands ran through that soft red hair while Axel continued to leave deep red marks on pale skin. The blond moaned louder, pressing his hips forward, trying for some friction that would alleviate _some _of the pressure that was starting to become painful. "Need something?" Axel chuckled.

"Yes. You." Cloud pulled their lips together, groaning in relief when Axel's hand found its way inside his pants and started to slowly run up and down his hardened length. "Oh, gods…please Axel." Another chuckle was his reply, but the last one as the redhead fell to his knees, pulling Cloud's cock out of his pants and bringing it to his lips. Cloud's hips bucked wildly as he was thrown into a pleasure like never before (which he felt bad for, seeing as how Sora and him were madly in love.) The feel of Axel's tongue playing with his slit while slowly bobbing his head back and forth, only moving his tongue when he took more than half of the blond into his mouth and sucking, barely hard enough for the other to feel it, made Cloud let out a series of gasps. The blond's mind was at a total loss, feeling as though nothing made sense but for that heavenly mouth that caressed him in the most delicious way.

Axel continued to bob his head along the hard member in his mouth. Without warning, he deep-throated him, humming while letting Cloud slide to the back of his throat only to swallow once it was all the way in.

When Axel's throat constricted, Cloud's climax was one of the strongest he had ever had. And having that mouth continue to swallow around him while he came made it even stronger. So strong that once his limp length had fallen from Axel's lips, he collapsed against the wall, falling forward into Axel. "Tired?" When he received a nod, he laughed wildly and lent back, getting into a comfier position. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"I…don't like the couch…" Cloud panted.

"Then come to my place. It's not much, but it's all I have right now." Cloud nodded and shakily got up, pulling his clothes on quickly, and not liking the chill he got from the wind. "Come here." Axel said, bringing the worn out blond into his arms to transfer some of the unlimited body heat from his body to Cloud's.

"Thanks."

Axel led Cloud into the inn, back up to his room, restraining himself from taking the blond then and there. But once Cloud was sprawled out on the bed, his legs open and bent, luring him in…Axel's restraint snapped in a blink of an eye. His body landed gracefully on top of said blond and kissed him passionately, not letting the other think that he could dominate for a moment.

Cloud's hands tore at clothing, wanting to get close to the pale skin that so obviously covered the expanse of Axel's body. His body was burning and he felt as though it was way too hot. He needed release. So, after removing both their clothes, Cloud rubbed himself against Axel's muscular thigh, not caring that his moans were completely wanton and needy.

Axel thought it moved too fast, not being able to really enjoy the blond's body like he wanted, but he wasn't complaining. He reached over to the side table and was about to grab a bottle of lotion, before Cloud's calloused hand stopped him. "Just fuck me."

"Dry? That'll do more than just tear you!" Axel may have liked it rough, but this was…a whole new level of rough.

"Do it." Cloud growled, his Mako blue eyes shining dangerously. Cloud's composure quickly slipped once Axel roughly shoved himself inside, causing the blond to let out a scream of pain.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Cloud. I'll pull out." Axel said, not wanting to. The tight warm feeling that was all Cloud made Axel want to start thrusting, but he knew that it wouldn't have been enjoyable for the other, and that's not how he wanted it to go. Just as he was about to pull out, Cloud's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even further into him, making his mind go blank. "_Fuuuuck."_

"Move." Cloud's growl urged him on, thrusting before the blond had a second thought.

**xxx **

The next day, mid afternoon, Cloud walked back into the house, - ignoring the pain - and was greeted with the sound of his brunette lover crying. He walked quickly to the first room where Sora was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him with his back to Cloud. "Sora…?" Cloud asked tentatively. Who knew why Sora was in such a constant mood change mode.

"Cloud! I'm so sorry!" Cloud walked to kneel in front of Sora and looked up into red, puffy eyes. "I didn't mean what I said last night, I was so confused, and I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me," Sora rambled, ending it by jumping into the blonds arms and knocking them backwards onto the floor. "I love you Cloud, and I know you would never hurt me."

"It's…okay?" Cloud was thoroughly confused. What was going on with him?

"Good." Sora sniffed while sitting up to straddle Cloud's waist. "I should make it up to you…" Sora's eyes turned dark and made Cloud squirm, which caused his hips to move against those of his lover's.

"You should." Cloud's voice was husky as his bright blue eyes turned dark. They turned even darker when Sora crawled down the blond's body and started to undo his pants, all the while looking straight into Cloud's eyes. "Oh, Sora…" Cloud moaned, letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

Sora's hands brought out Cloud's cock, kissing along the shaft softly while running his hand on the opposite side. His tongue was moving slowly, but firmly along the base before going up to tease the slit and swallowing as much as he could – which wasn't much whatsoever. Sora's head bobbed slowly, knowing that Cloud liked it this way. Sora's hands went slowly, also, running his dull fingernails along the warm skin lightly, smirking around the length in his mouth when Cloud let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of slight pain. The pleasure only increased when Sora started to suck, scraping his teeth in a way it made it seem like he wasn't doing it all.

"Fuck!" Cloud shouted as he came down the brunette's throat. After a few minutes of feeling Sora swallow and attempting to breathe evenly, Cloud waved his hand to make Sora climb back up his body. "I love you, Sora, and I would never lay a hand on you out of anger. I care about you to much to hurt you." Then he kissed the younger one, connecting them in a sensual way that couldn't be replicated.

"I…know. I don't know," Puling away, Sora continued talking, "Don't know what made me say those things. I love you too, and I know you would never _ever _hurt me." Then he smiled widely and pressed another chaste kiss to the blond's lips before getting up and heading back towards the bedroom, shaking his hips in a teasing way. "But maybe, just _maybe _I _like _being hurt sometimes…" He let his voice trail off while he entered the room.

Cloud's eyes just about bugged out of his head watching his lover walk and talk like that. He tucked himself back into his pants and then stood, panting slightly while heading to where Sora was. The blond walked into the room and pounced on the brunette, loving how he was able to strip down to his boxers so quickly. Just as he was about to bring his lips down onto Sora's, he faintly heard the doorbell ringing. "Dammit!" Cloud sighed, but got up either way, giving Sora a quick, teasing kiss.

Going to the door, Cloud was surprised to see the redhead standing there, his silver hoop earring in hand. Cloud's hand went up to his ear to see that the silver was indeed missing.

"Ya left it at the inn." Axel said, holding it out for him to take.

"Cloud?" Sora walked up behind Cloud with a shirt on to accompany the boxers. "Who is it?" Sora was more than surprised to see Axel standing in the doorway. "Axel?"

"Yeah, hey there, Cloud just left his earring at my place," He smiled, looking into those bright blue eyes with a longing.

"Your…place? What were you doing there, Cloud?" Sora innocent tone shone through and completely amazed Cloud and Axel because he could be that naïve. Axel's look changed from amazed to smug in seconds flat. "No…Cloud…you wouldn't have…would you?" Sora asked once he figured it out.

"Sora…I…can't explain…" The blond's head hung in shame. He walked to the living room to sit, looking at the spot that Sora and him had laid not minutes ago.

"You and Axel fucked." Sora's voice was dull and his eyes were still attached to those of Axel. "Why? There _must _be an explanation, Cloud. You don't just randomly go out and _fuck _people!" His eyes had yet to leave Axel's, and said redhead was able to see the emotion rage in those innocent looking eyes.

"Apparently I do." Cloud leant back on the couch, running his hands down his face in an exasperated way. "I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. I enjoyed being dominated, having Axel fuck me – as you so nicely put it." He didn't feel guilty whatsoever, when he _knew _he should have. He had cheated on his lover with a man he barely knew. If he wasn't supposed to feel guilty, then Cloud didn't know _what _he was supposed to feel.

"Okay." Sora said, his voice calm and his eyes finally leaving those of the redhead's. "Okay," He said once more, turning and walking back to the bedroom where he shut and locked the door.

"Axel…" Cloud stood and walked over to the redhead.

"You're always welcome…"

"No, I need you to go talk to Sora for me. He seems to react like that when you're around. Like last night, it wasn't like him." Cloud stepped back out of the way as Axel walked to the bedroom door, softly knocking on it. Cloud walked out of the house, feeling like he needed to get out.

"Sora?" Axel called softly, laying his hand on the doorknob and turning slowly, smiling when it was unlocked – his blond lover always forgot to lock the door, also. "Hey, there." He saw Sora huddled in the blankets, sitting, glaring at the floor. "So-" He looked closely, seeing something that reminded him dearly of his lover. "Roxas?"

"Axel?!" Sora jumped off the bed and ran into the fire wielder's arms.

"Sora? Roxas is there, isn't he?" With a nod, Axel smiled happily. "Since when?"

"Four nights ago."

"The same night I got here. That only makes sense."

"But, with Roxas taking over every few moments, and not sleeping and controlling my mind and thinking of you nonstop, I can hardly control what I say or do. Like last night, I told Cloud to hit me! I don't know what's going on!"

"Wait…Roxas is thinking about me?" Axel's eyes lit up like fire as he held the brunette's body closer to his.

Sora continued to talk, not noticing the space – or lack thereof – between them. "Yeah, day and night, even in my dreams he thinks about you. How you kiss, how you…do stuff…" Sora trailed off.

"What kind of stuff?" Axel's voice was close to the keyblade bearer's ear, whispering softly while nibbling on the soft piece of flesh. "Like this…? Or this…?" Axel let his hand wander, going up under the plain white shirt to scrape his nails that were heated with fire against the soft skin of Sora's sides.

"Oh gods…"

**xxx**

Cloud entered the house once again, wanted to come home because the sun was setting and the chill was starting to set into his bones. Not only was it cold, but he thought that four hours were enough for Axel to talk to Sora. All the lights were off, but with his Mako enhanced senses, he was able to navigate his way to his bedroom, having taken off his boots and socks at the door, he started on his jacket, feeling as though it couldn't have gotten any hotter in here.

He went to knock on his door, but noticed it was open. Although slightly, Cloud was able to slide his hand in between the door and the frame, completely confused by the pants and whispered words that reached his ears.

Opening the door, his eyes widened in shock, seeing Sora currently giving Axel what looked like a very enjoyable blowjob.

"Sora!" There was an audible 'pop!' as Sora sat up and turned around, looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"What are you doing home?"

"What am I doing home? What are you doing, period?!" Cloud walked to the bed. But seeing his lover cower in fear, he turned around, not being able to look at Sora.

"Cloud…" Sora stood, walking up to Cloud and taking a hold of his hand, turning him so he was facing him. "I'm not sorry…just like you weren't last night when you let Axel fuck you…"

"What do you want me to say? To do?" Cloud's voice was soft and almost inaudible as he turned to face the brunette teen.

There was a devilish smirk on Sora's face, one that seemed very Axel-ish. Nothing like himself. Which would explain the next few words, "Wanna join?" Sora didn't really give Cloud a choice as he pulled him to the bed, starting to strip him of his clothing with Axel's help.

"Cloud…kiss me, please, show me you love me." Sora used the one thing that made Cloud bend to his every will. And once it was used, Cloud was thoughtless, only thinking of proving his unconditional love towards the brunette.

Cloud faintly heard Axel chuckle from somewhere as he pressed Sora flat on his back, hands roaming over the tanned skin in a caring manner. His fingers were being slicked, Axel's tongue gliding in between them. Once they were removed from Axel's mouth, they were positioned at the brunettes opening as two separate mouths practically worshiped Sora's body. Axel's teeth tugged on the flesh that covered one side of Sora's neck while Cloud attached his lips to a hardened nipple and sucked greedily, never seeming to get enough of that taste that always lingered on Sora's skin.

Sora's hands were weaved in both men's hair, pulling it in ways he knew they both liked. His hands tightened when his back arched into those prying fingers that left him breathless. _"More, Cloud, more!"_ Words became nothing but a passing breath, and caresses became heated touches that caused moans to echo throughout the room that made the older two smirk.

_"How much more?"_ Cloud whispered, slowly moving his fingers in and out.

"I don't _care!_ Just _more!_" The blond left out a loud laugh at the brunette's plea.

"Go ahead, Cloud, _give _him more." Axel's breath was in Cloud's ear, biting along the cartilage as his own hand ran along the soft ivory skin down to the curve of the blond's bottom to circle his finger around his entrance._ "Enter him." _The whispered words were what Cloud wanted, and knowing his lover was ready – he did. Going in at a tantalizing slow pace before settling in for but a moment before thrusting. His mind was clouded with the pants and moans that Sora let out, his body clenching with every right strike of his prostate.

When Cloud pulled back, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Axel had entered him in one fluid movement; not bothering to prepare him, knowing Cloud loved it. The rhythm was set in a matter of moments. When Cloud pulled out of Sora, he was backed into Axel who had pulled out as he had pushed in. With every move, there was ultimate pleasure coursing through each body. Axel's hands were on Cloud's hips, and with the heat surrounding the most sensitive spot in his body, he wasn't able to control how much heat flowed through his veins. If it were anyone other than the blond in front of him or for any other reason, he would have released it, burning all but him. The blond was currently overwhelmed with pleasure, his member being enclosed by that sweet heat that had yet to be anything but alluringly tight. And with that tightness around him along with the feel of Axel using his fire in unusual ways while they all continued to move in a quick pace, made him feel more that satisfied as his hips continued to rock against both sets of hips.

"Cl-Cloud!" Sora gasped, using his legs to pull all three of them closer together while meeting every thrust that was delivered to his opening. One of his hands were laced through Cloud's silky blond hair while the other pumped himself, trying to get to that point of euphoria. "A little more, just a little more," He begged; a sign that he needed Cloud to go faster.

Cloud picked up his pace, hoping that Axel could keep up at his frenzied rocking that was only aimed to please the brunette. Axel apparently caught on, thrusting his lips faster. Harder. Deeper. Anything to bring the two below him to their breaking points, relishing in the shouts of names that just announced their upcoming releases. Cloud felt that heat gather in his core before exploding into this brunette lover with a particularly hard thrust to both his own prostate and that of Sora's.

He almost collapsed, but didn't. Somehow finding what little strength he had to maneuver himself out of Sora and back into Axel where the redhead was erratically thrusting in search of his own release. To help, Cloud turned his head to the side and pulled Axel's head down to give him an earth-shattering kiss that muffled the shout of the wide-eyed redhead that released just as Cloud bit his lip.

Axel rode out his orgasm, slowing his hips down to a reasonable pace before stopping completely, falling on top of the blond while kissing the skin in between his shoulder blades.

Cloud had landed next to Sora, who was currently running his hands along Cloud's cheek in a comforting way that made them both sigh in content. The blond let his hand intertwine with Sora's, his hand covering the teen's completely. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Cloud." Sora's eyes fell shut and his soft snoring started.

"What about me?" Axel said as he rolled off of Cloud, shuddering as he was removed from that warmth that was like nothing else.

"I doubt it. Sora's my one and only love, you couldn't compete." Cloud voice was seemed harsh from that soft tone he had used with Sora only moments ago.

"But…maybe you have enough for me?" Axel knew he sounded pathetic; sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care. With Roxas gone and Sora the only one who could ever replace him; Axel wanted to be as close to him as possible, and if that meant he had to accept Cloud…then he could do it.

"Maybe." And with that, Cloud pulled his brunette lover into his arms, laying his head on top of those brown spikes. Axel did the same to him, wrapping his arms around both of them and laying his head on top of Cloud's. "But don't count on it." Cloud said as he weaved their hands together and fell asleep.

**xxx**

_Done! And it's all for Yoshimara – who** still** refuses to be my lesbian lover…grr…I guess I have to move on. XD Haha._

_I hope everyone likes this, I worked semi-hard on it._


End file.
